Nara's Chronicler Notes 1
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Nara is my character for a Dungeons and Dragons group I just joined. They didn't have a Chronicler yet so I decided to become their Chronicler. It was a lot of fun and hopefully you'll understand what I've written.


Characters:

Nara (Me)

Racko (Patrick)

Adrick (David)

Nastanya (Bonnie)

Celine (Steve)

Story: C.B. is tied up on the floor of the sewer after a long battle to defeat the people he had down there. Nastanya is the only mainly throwing around the ideas of what to do with him, wanting to kill him. We continue to try and ask him questions but we get no answer for them. Nastanya tells him information or death. C.B, only chuckles and Adrick tried twisting his ear. That does nothing but make him laugh. After we continue to try and get him to talk, he only continues to laugh and we believe that he has gone insane. So Nastanya cut of his head causing C.B.'s face to freeze in a happy looking state. We decided to take the head into town, where C.B. was ruling, but Nastanya had other ideas.

Nastanya puts his head on a pike and decides to jump rope with his intestine. Upon entering town, woman and children start to scream and run away. The men however are just looking at us in disbelief. Adrick and Nara tell people that they had nothing to do with what Nastanya is doing, who had stopped jumping rope. A guard hears us and asked if Nastanya really did kill C.B. We answer yes and the guard says to throw a fest for her. C.B. was a terrible ruler and people just wanted him gone. People start to gather around us, asking how it happened, and we retell our story. Basically we kicked the butt of everyone that was down there and then royal kicked his butt. Then we hear something coming our way, we see a lot of guards, and then we see someone who looks really important. Crowd started to part ways for this person as he came over to us. He was a nobleman with a poisons snake wrapped around his arm.

He asks to see the head of C.B. so Nastanya gives it to him. He looks at the head wondering how this could be possible. Well clearly it is possible because his head is here and his body is still in the sewer. Though no one could really explain why he was laughing so much. The nobleman, whose name I did not write down, wants to shake our hands but thinks it will have to wait until later. After all we just got done fight a lot of battles so we're not really all that clean. He also wishes to give us a fest and a reward. He tells everyone that a new holiday has been made called 'Liberation Day'. Nastanya asks about the snake but the Lord says that the snake is no longer poisons. He gives us room at the inn for free for one week and anything else we could want. He walks off and Nastanya really doesn't like the guy. Going back to the inn, they get cleaned up before the escort comes to take them to the fest.

Nastanya makes Adrick mad by talking about his smell so he walks off. Adrick picks up some things at a store to help him smell better and Nastanya buys platform shoes. The clerk sees who we are and told us we do not have to pay for anything. Everyone comes back to the inn just as the escort with some guards arrives. We had to leave behind our weapons but everyone still keeps one hidden just in case. They match us up by height before taking us to the mansion. People are gawking at us as we walk by calling us heroes. At the mansion, someone asks for our names and then introduces us to the people inside. It was a very beautiful place with statues and many other things. We talk with some people retelling our story before noticing a human Cleric. Her name is Celine but she doesn't stick around us very long.

We find out that the nobleman isn't married but he does still have a kid, with his concubine. Dinner bell rings and we all go to dinner. The nobleman is the first to eat before everyone else does. People are talking to us throughout the meal. After words, the nobleman asks for us to move to another room where everyone will be comfortable. Once there, he gives a speech about being free from C.B. and then tells us he is going to reward us with gifts from the royal treasury.

Rewards: 230 go a piece and the title "Heroes of Ravenhop"

The party continues for some time before it starts to die down. People are leaving the mansion leaving only them and the nobleman. He hopes we had fun at the party and for us to stay a little bit longer. Nastanya asks for the guards to help us because we were going to check out C.B.'s headquarters tomorrow. He told him that he would see to it and walks off. We go back to the inn where Nastanya and Adrick get hammer with their drinks before everyone goes to bed. Sleeping soundly, Racko wakes up after hearing women and children screaming. He smells smoke, hears men shouting orders, and decides it's time to wake everyone up. We go to the top of the stairs and see 5 enemies spread around the lower floor.

Enemies: Razor Claw Stalker, Shadar-Kai Chain fighter, 2 Dwarf Hammers, and Green Scaled Marsh Mystic

Nastanya wants to know why they were here and they scream "Death!" We all get ready to fight and Racko goes first. Racko grabs onto everyone and phase steps outside. But we only phase step into more problem, seeing 10 new enemies.

Enemies: 2 War Forged Captains, 2 Elden Fay Knights, Shadar-Kai Chain fighter, 5 human Lackeys

Celine, the girl from the party, is facing down all these enemies with Nastanya's Direwolf. We must get over there to help and to fight.

First Round

Racko kills a Lackey.

Shadar inside the inn tries to get out but fails pretty badly.

Dwarf Hammer does 11 damage to Nara and knocks her prone.

Nara gets up and tactical withdraws because the enemies are getting closer to her.

4 of the 5 enemies in the inn get outside and are ready to fight.

Second Round

Fay Knight does 16 damage to Nastanya.

Adrick does 16 damage to a Fay Knight.

A War Forged Captain does 8 damage to Adrick.

Shadar inside the inn finally figures out that he needs to go through the front door to get out.

2 Dwarf Hammers does 24 damage together to Celine.

Racko does 15 damage and bloodies a Fay Knight.

A Lackey does 6 damage to Adrick and Nastanya.

Celine does 7 damage to a Dwarf Hammer.

Third Round

Nastanya kills a Lackey.

Fay Knight does 8 damage to Nastanya.

Adrick kills a Lackey and does 15 damage to a Fay Knight.

War Forged Captain does 9 damage to Adrick.

Shadar does 7 damage to Nara and 12 damage to Nastanya.

Dwarf Hammer does 12 damage to Celine.

Racko bloodies a Shadar.

Nara kills a Lackey.

Fay Knight does 10 damage to Nastanya.

Celine does 10 damage to a Shadar.

Nastanya does 7 damage to a Fay Knight.

War Forged Captain does 13 damage to Adrick.

Shadar does 10 damage to Nastanya.

Fay Knight does 8 damage to Racko.

Shadar does 8 damage to Racko.

Celine does 12 damage to a Dwarf Hammer and adds 5 ongoing fire damage.

Shadar does 7 damage to Adrick.

Marsh Mystic does 14 damage to Racko, Adrick, and Celine.

Celine passes out and is dying.

Fourth Round

We help Celine get her health back during this round.

Nastanya's Direwolf does 5 damage to a Fay Knight.

Nastanya bloodies the same Fay Knight.

Fay Knight does 5 damage to Nastanya.

War Forged Captain does 10 damage to Adrick.

Shadar does 8 damage to Nastanya.

Marsh Mystic does 10 damage to Nara.

Nastanya does 8 damage to a Fay Knight.

Fay Knight does 5 damage to Nastanya.

Adrick does 34 damage (used a daily power) to a War Forged Captain.

Racko did 56 damage (used a power) and kills a Shadar.

Nara does 9 damage to a Fay Knight.

Fay Knight does 10 damage to Adrick.

Fifth Round

Nastanya's Direwolf kills a Fay Knight.

Adrick kills a Fay Knight and bloodies a War Forge Captain.

Racko does 19 damage to a Dwarf Hammer.

Nara does 7 damage to a Dwarf Hammer.

Retreats: 2 Dwarf Hammers, Lackey, 2 Shadar, Razor Claw, Marsh Mystic, War Forged Captain

Prices: 980 exp., 80 gp to share, 3 gems (100 gp), Stout Weapon

((He does really bad with the price rolls everyone single time.))

We may have won the battle but we lost a life. During the battle Racko got a serious wound inflicted on him. We couldn't help him and he died overnight.


End file.
